1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a board-to-board connector, and more particularly to an electrical terminal of the board-to-board connector.
2. The Related Art
A conventional board-to-board connector generally includes a receptacle connector and a plug connector which are mated with each other and respectively mounted to a female and a male printed circuit boards to make the printed circuit boards electrically connected with each other. With the development of the miniaturization of electrical products, the board-to-board connector which is disposed in the electrical product is increasingly miniaturized to meet the miniaturization demand of the electrical product. Accordingly, terminals of the board-to-board connector are designed to be increasingly small and thin. However, during the process of inserting/withdrawing the plug connector into/out of the receptacle connector, the terminals are likely to be elastic deformation which may lead to the break of the terminals so that causes an unsteady electrical connection between the receptacle connector and the plug connector.